


Happy Happy Playtime!

by oneforfall



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crushes, Cute Kids, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gwendal is a teacher in a preschool, M/M, Yuri and Wolfram are kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforfall/pseuds/oneforfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preschooler Yuri and Preschooler Wolfram were an oddball pair indeed. Yuri's a bullheaded young man of justice and Wolfram's a stuck up prince with major issues when it comes to being polite. And yet they find themselves playing together in the sandbox or shoving each other off the swing just like friends.</p><p>Or like when they WERE friends. What in Shin Makoku happened exactly? And why's there paint, cookies and wooden blocks all over the classroom floor?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rumble

 

**THE RUMBLE**

 

I didn’t expect for this to happen…

Time was at a complete standstill on that one spring afternoon in the day-care. I didn’t budge. Wolfram didn’t budge. Neither did the curious crowd of preschool children that surround us. Some of them struggled to get in to the front tier of the crowd, while the braver children chose to break away from the crowd and stand at another point in the circle to see us better, but none of the children even dared to close the two feet distance between them and us.

Despite the distance, though, their murmurs were loud and clear. They instantly reach my ears.

“Oh no. Yuu-chan is going to be in _so much_ trouble…” I hear one of the girls in class say.  
“Wolf-kun wouldn’t have been in this kind of mess if Yuu-chan wasn’t such a hot-head,” another girl murmurs.

My eye couldn’t help but twitch. ‘ _What do you mean I’m the hot head?! Wolfram was the one who fought me! We’re **both** stuck in this mess!_ ’ I could swear a vein popped up around the side of my head.

“Hey, hey, isn’t Wolf-kun sensei’s brother?” A nosy boy finally mixes in to the chatter of girls.

‘ _So?_ ’

“Uh-oh. Yuu-chan is going to get his mom and dad called. This is going to turn out so bad.”

_‘I don’t need you to tell me that.’_

Nobody really needed to tell us that.

The aftermath of this little rumble between Wolfram and I is certainly not pretty. It’s beyond what I’ve expected to have happened. But, it’s not really a surprise that this disaster will lead up to something even uglier. One thing is for sure, however. I certainly **do not** regret taking Wolfram on.

“That should shut you up.” My murmur was low but Wolfram was still sharp enough to hear it and instantly glare at me in the eye.

“As if I’d shut up just because you got lucky.” I can’t help but frown at Wolfram. He has a really pretty face but it comes with a pretty big attitude. Too bad the scratches on his face didn’t hurt ego-deep.

“Yuri! Wolfram!” I didn’t need to turn around to know who was screeching. “What on Shin Makoku is going on here!?”

The children in the crowd started to tattle, all of them calling out for the attention of Gunter-sensei with parts of the story that they knew. “Gunter-sensei~! Gunter-sensei, Yuu-chan and Wolf-kun fought during art time!”

And the story seemed to weave itself with all the stories they know.

“Wolf-kun stood in front of Yuu-chan’s table and then BAM! Yuu-chan’s painting got paint spilled over it!”  
“But that’s because Yuri said that Wolfram was a bother and told him to get out of his sight!”  
“But Wolfram **does** always bother Yuri! Wolfram knocked down Yuri’s castle in the sandbox!”  
“But Wolf-kun didn’t do it on purpose! It was the same thing with the cookies during snack time!”  
“So, you don’t think it’s on purpose that Wolfram took the cookies **on Yuri’s lap**?”  
“So? Maybe Wolf-kun placed **his** cookies on his lap too. It’s not his fault. Yuu-chan was sitting too close to him!”  
“It’s not Yuu-chan’s fault that he was sitting next to him! Wolf-kun just wanted to stir up some trouble!”

And so the rumble continues to ensue, except, this time, it was our classmates fighting for us. The noise of the rumble was so loud, it attracted the children playing outside to our door, ogling the fiasco.

Gisela-sensei stood there, panicking like a duck with its neck chocked for a while before running out of the classroom to get more teachers. Nobody seemed to have noticed this, though. Everyone was in the heat of answering each other.

It seemed that all of our classmates here in day-care knew all about the history of the fights between Wolfram and me.

But, none of them really know the reason- or, probably forgot the reason why Wolfram and I started fighting.

The door opens and in comes Conrad-sensei, along with Gunter-sensei and the others. Conrad-sensei scans the room for a moment then stops when he spots Wolfram and I. “ ** _Wolfram. Yuri_**.” Both of us couldn’t help but shiver. Conrad-sensei had such beautiful smile on his face.

But the voice behind his smile, though, was the voice that gives me nightmares.

‘’Come with me to the teacher’s office. **Right. Now.** ”

Now, we’re doomed.

* * *

  
_DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUN_


	2. Doll-kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who read my story :D (especially those who left kudos :) )!  
> Gwendal is such a deep teacher -_-. Then again, children these days are quite precocious. *remembers that time I got sassed by a 6-year-old* *mental GRRR!*

 

**DOLL-KUN**

 

There is a boy that we all liked. **  
** The moment he stepped into the classroom was the moment he took all of our attention with him.

“Wah~! Wolf-kun is so pretty~!” All the girls practically shared this awe-filled sentiment. “Hey. Don’t you mean cool? After all, Wolfram-kun does take fencing.” This sentiment comes from the boys and girls-who-think-there’s-more-to-Wolfram’s-pretty-face group. “Are you kidding me? He might as well be a prince! Isn’t his dad a noble, or something?” And here’s another sentimental group, the one that hears all sorts of things from their parents’ gossiping.

“I don’t know. Wolfram looks like he’s lonely.” Now, this sentiment comes from me. Nobody even bothers to group with this kind of sentiment. Everyone –except me- shares the same sentiment when it comes to kids who look like they’re naturally popular; they’re bound to have more friends than we have fingers.

Murata Ken, a.k.a. Murata for the guys, Ken-chan for girls and Muraken for me, luckily (and hopefully) doesn't mind my sentiments, that’s why he keeps hanging out with me. Then again, Muraken **_is_** a part of those who are in who-cares-what-they-think-just-as-long-as-he-doesn't-bring-me-trouble sentiment group. It’s obvious he’s part of it from the way he did an once-over of Wolfram then said “whatever” before he went back to filling up the page of his activity book. It’s a usual Muraken response to these kind of things.

Blond hair and jewel-like eyes; Wolfram certainly is a pretty boy and his appearance is not hard to like. We can’t help but stare at him all throughout the time that Gisela-sensei introduced him to us.

Now, while everyone liked him because he is pretty, nobody bothered to play with him because he is _too_ pretty.

I remember the story my mom told me, about the little prince who loved to watch sunsets. Mom said that while sunsets are beautiful as they are, sunsets alone are nowhere prettier than a sunset shared with a friend. Looking at Wolfram made me think of that little prince who watches sunsets.

So, I mustered up the courage to come up to him. Wolfram sits on the bench while the rest of us are too consumed with playing. I seized the opportunity to talk to him when I took my break from our game of baseball. Anissan looked like she wanted to bite my head off when I told her I needed a break, but she didn’t say any other words besides “1 game” with a nasty glare then went on to prepare the next game.

“Hey there, Wolfram!” I slumped myself right next to him but then decided to scuttle on over to the side when I thought of how I might end up dirtying him, me covered in dirt and all. Wolfram didn’t budge, though. In fact, he acted like he didn’t hear me and busied himself with staring off into space.

“Wolfram~! Hey, Wolfram!” He jolted as if the life out of him was electrocuted out of him when I squeezed his shoulder. “I thought you went deaf or something!” I flash him a big smile.

It was all too much of a shock for me when I saw Wolfram scowl. His eyes were pretty hostile. It’s all too clear for me to see that he’s in a foul mood. “You better make this quick, baseball boy.” At the fall of his words, my lip quivers. “If you think a baseball boy like you can win me over with ‘ _kindness_ ’, you should’ve stopped thinking a long time ago. You’re wasting your time and energy.”

Whoa there. News flash. The prince is a jerk on a high horse.

“Surprised, aren’t you?” Wolfram then goes off into a fit of snickers. “I’m not going to be surprised wishy-washy brats like you think all sorts of things about me, like me being a prince and all.”

The shock was all too much. All I can muster was “uh… ooh… ah… huh?” But it’s clear to me that Wolfram is too full of himself to realize he keeps asking me questions he doesn't give time to be answered.

“Just go.” The shock wears off when I hear the clear disappointment in Wolfram’s voice. “You’re making me feel queasy-“

“NOW, WAIT JUST A MOMENT THERE, THICK HEAD!”

The kids in the playground stare. Wolfram stares. The guards by the gate might have stirred in commotion from looking for the source of that shout, me.

“So, what if I’m a baseball boy?! At least I’m not an **idiot** who sits on the bench all day long and fights off anybody who wants to talk to him!”

My heart races. I can’t stop. I see some kids go in to the building when I grab a fistful of Wolfram’s collar and pull him down so he and I are at levelled stares.

“And what gives you the right to think we’re wishy-washy?! You’re a wishy-washy person yourself for being a complete **jerk**! So what if we thought of you as a prince?! At least we didn’t call you an idiot or a jerk because we don’t know you but it’s all too obvious that you’re more than that!”

My eyes can’t focus on Wolfram’s eyes. I had to keep my focus on Wolfram’s face, which made me see the great shock in his eyes and told me it was time to let him go.

I sat on the bench once more and pointed at him. “And I’m not leaving! Who cares if you feel queasy? I’m gonna stay with you until you start to puke out of your eyes!” I grab his hand and tug him into sitting back.

“Because that’s what friends are! They stay with you no matter how sick you are of them.” I look back at the grounds. I finally realize how embarrassing it was to go on shouting my point. Mom told me there is no point in making your point when all you ever do is shout it.

“And I want to be one of yours.” The mortification makes my voice go all too soft, like a whisper.

In spite of the embarrassment I felt, I didn’t let go of his wrist. Wolfram stared at me for quite a while, long enough for me to have eventually calmed down. His lips part for a moment, as though he was about to say something, but then it lasts for a while, as though he just dropped it and wanted to say something else.

He just flicked his bound wrist and said “let go of me, you loud mouth.”

I wanted to shout at him again, but Gwendal-sensei was in our midst. “Shibuya. Bielefeld. To the faculty, **now.** ”

My body suddenly felt heavy. I can’t help but drag my feet to the office. Wolfram’s just as vexed as I am but he manages to walk to the office with poise. Gwendal-sensei talked to us separately, starting with Wolfram, followed by me. After he took into account the whole story, he reprimanded us, telling us the same thing as my mother told me.

“Nobody will get your point if you do not make them understand in the way you want to be understood. If you want to be taken seriously, show them you’re serious. If you do not want them to bother with you in any way, whatsoever, then tell them with respect to their feelings so that they’d respect yours.”

I can’t help but look over to Wolfram who took it like it was a great blow to him. I thought that Gwendal-sensei aimed that lesson better at me. I felt so ashamed of blowing my top like that.

Gwendal-sensei kneeled down to our level. He looked at us in the eyes. “You shouldn’t be upset with yourselves. There is nothing wrong with being direct to the point, showing off your true feelings like that to the point that it’s too strong and too much.”

My heart throbbed when Gwendal-sensei held us in his arms. “But you don’t want other people to hurt your feelings, now, don’t you? If you don’t want people to give no thought to your feelings, do not make them feel that it’s ok since you also don’t give thought to them. You have every right to be respected just as much as other people respect you.”

And with these words, Wolfram started to cry. And because Wolfram cried, I started to cry too. We both couldn’t stop crying. Sensei didn’t move nor did he say anything that should stop us from being moved. He only held us closer.  “You two are good kids,” he said.

A little while later, he let us go. “Consider this as a warning. The next time I catch the both of you fighting about something like this, I will not hesitate to call your parents and tell them of **this** situation **as well.** Understood.”

Out of fear, we nod at the same time. He wipes away the rest of our tears. He punishes us by making us hold hands for the rest of the day and tomorrow. We couldn’t help but agree to his arrangement.

When we stepped out the room, I felt Wolfram’s hand tighten its grip around mine. “H-hey, Wolfram, y-your hand is crushing my fingers…” I look at Wolfram and see his face flushed but his lips set to a frown. “D-don’t get any ideas. G-Gwendal-sensei said that I shouldn’t let your hand go, or else.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Ok. I’m not going to have any.” We walked towards the classroom. Wolfram suddenly stopped before we could even reach the door. I wanted to ask Wolfram what’s the matter but I decided not to. He’s really not the type to voice out **everything** he thinks of. Most of. Not all of it.

I let go of his hand for a moment. Wolfram was about to protest but bottled up when I changed the way we held or hands. I laced our fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t you dare complain about us holding hands like this? You’re the one who started this, so let’s end this together without bad things left behind.”

Wolfram looked surprised at this. It takes him a minute later to get him to smile, a smile that showed just how full of himself he was and how happy he was that someone was there to be with him.

“For someone who’s blaming me for this, you sure are so happy to take the blame with me.”  
“That’s what friends are for, Wolfram.”

He’s still the boy I knew I liked from the moment I saw him.


End file.
